Dracula's Cinderella
by Tre Psycho Vamp
Summary: A girl at a dance recital meets the count, but has to get back to her house before the step mom and sister get home. But Dracula won't let her go, not ever. REVIEWS PLEASE, THANKS LOVE YA.
1. Chapter 1

The lights were off, and the stage was ready. The dancers were ready to dance their hearts off on stage.

Dracula took his seat near the front near the cassette player, and the live band they used for ballet. The piano was shiny glossy black, like Dracula's. His blue eyes were glued to the stage, watching the little girls tap dance to old Ray Charles's songs. The curtains closed at intermission. It was crowded, but Dracula eligantly walked, almost flying, on the teal and white tile floor. Families and friends gathered to the snack bar like a flock of birds on a crab on the beach. _Pathetic, not one soul here could ever change the dancing scene. It's always so competitive._ His black leather gloves touched a random woman, taking her into the shadows, and killing her. The dances were so long, and overtirring. Dracula had gone through jazz, hip hop, and tap. He couldn't take it anymore. At least ballet was last, the most peaceful dances and music.

Amy stood in the shadows trying not to be seen by her stepmom,Linda, and stepsister, Nicole. They usually made her stay at home and work all day. Her friend, Jack, was in the band that was going to play for ballet. He was going to play the violin, while she played the piano and sang. "Jack, I'm not ready for this. What happens if she sees me?" "Don't worry. Amy you have the most beautiful voice in the whole school, and you're great at playing the piano, the teacher even said so. It's a good thing that Nicole and her friend Lisa weren't there to hear you. This is your chance to show that you have as much talent as they do at dancing. You just major in art and music. They're stupid and your stepmom's a botox-cholic." Amy laughed, but soon caught herself, and tried not to be heard. The director came and told them to get ready. "Here goes nothing." "Break a leg Amy. I know you can do it. PLease don't mess up on the singing." "I hope I don't. I just hope."

The lights dimed once, then again. It was time for everyone to take their seats. Group five was going up first. Dracula sat in the same seat as before, and quietly waited for it to begin. The little girls twirled and spun around, looking to the left where the teachers were instructing them on what to do. They were cute adorable at the most, but that did not move the Count. The dance was soon over, and an older girl came on the stage for her dance.

Nicole was ready. She was in her position on the stage, ready to start when the music started. Amy was nervous. If she did one thing wrong, Nicole would do anything to figure out who ruined it for her, and she knew that if they caught her, Amy would be in trouble. 'Alright Amy get ready," Jack whispered. The piano's notes slowly climbed in the air, and Amy started to sing.

"I'm so tired of being here. Repreased by all of my childish fears. And if you have to leave my life won't go on. Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone, these wounds don't seem to heal, this pain is just to real. If you cried I'd wip away all of your tears, if you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears, and I held your hand through all of these years and you still left, from me."

The violins and anyother instrument chimed in after those first two words. Amy's voice rang through the halls, and everyone loved it. So peaceful it was.

_That voice. _Dracula perked up. That voice was so beautiful. There infront of him was a girl of 17 playing the piano and singing. Her white dress went down to her knees, and a small white jacket was over her bare shoulders. Her brown hair was curled and in a ponytail. She was beautiful. Dracula wanted to get closer, but he closed his eyes and listened to her voice. Slowly drifting away into a wonderful dream, but he suddenly shook his head. Her voice was so spell-casting, and beautiful.

Nicole was done with her performance and left the stage. She had noticed a handsome man in the audiance, but was to busy to care. "Honey you did great," her mother Linda slurred. "Thanks mama."

Jack gave Amy a waterbottle. "You did great! Everyone loved it, I could tell." There was one last song. It was one of Amy's favorites. A small 8 year old came onto the stage. She began to sing "I Surrender" by. Celine Doin. The little girl pleayed, and all that ballet junk, in her small pink dress.

Dracula sat in his chair staring at the young beauty. She never missed a note or a key, and her voice was more beautiful than ever. Soon the awards were being handed out, and the girl left in a hurry. Dracula followed.

Amy was briskly running down the halls. She stopped suddenly. "These damn shoes." Her feet were sore from running.(Long halls. and a big place) She took off one white high hell, and sat on a bench. She drank from the water bottle, and put on her shoe. Amy had to hurry home before _they_ came back. She started to walk, but a man stood infront of her. His black hair was pulled behind his head and a few strands were in his face. His piercing blue eyes captivated her. He was handsome, and from hat she could tell, charming. "Hello my dear. You have a very beautiful voice." "Hi, thank you." She was very shy, and had to get somewhere in a hurry. "What's the hurry? Shouldn't you be in there right now?" "No, the band doesn't get any awards, sorry but I have to go." She rushed past him, but he grabbed her by the waiste. He pulled her closer to him, and they kissed. Her hand was on his chest ,as he kissed her harder, and she accidently squeezed him. She could have sworn he moaned or something, but she had to go. Amy pulled away, and ran out the door, as Dracula watched. It was midnight now, and Dracula was depressed. "Good-bye my Cinderella, I will see you again."


	2. At home

"Good-bye my Cinderella, I will see you again."

_Did I just here him say that? _Amy was out the door already, racing to her black eclipse. "I can't belive I just did that," she said hiting her head on the stearing wheel. _What did he mean by "Cinderella", _she looked at the clock, _Oh, so that's why. It's midnight and Cinderella leaves by then. I guess I am like that since I was in a hurry, and everything. But why did he kiss me? _She still felt his lips on her. Amy was driving home, and had to get changed quickly. If they ever saw her like that, she would never get an allowance again. She needed the money for school and other things. Amy couldn't wait to finally leave, but was waiting to graduate. She was the youngest of her class, and the smartest. She was downstairs in the kitchen fiercly scrubbing the floor, trying to clean it. All her chores were done, and they weren't home yet. Finally, a time to relax.

Linda and Nicole were still at the recital being congratulated. Nicole was in her sparkling white costume with white roses in hand, and of course was taking all the credit. "I did this all by myself no one helped me." But of course the teachers stood there, heads hanging low. "Ladies, you did a great job, but I wonder why you're not fired yet?" Linda scolded. Ms. Maria was furious. She had never been so insulted. Nicole was a born clutz. "The nerve of that woman!" She screamed to her friend and fellow dance teacher Ms. Laura. "Be quiet, or she'll hear you." "I don't give a shit! That woman and her daughter should leave! Her step daughter Amy has more civility than any of them, and she's an excellient dancer, I've seen her. Amy has talent and she's stuck with these bithces." "Yes I know she has talent, I chose her to sing and play the piano. I agree that she doesn't belong with them. You are friends with her correct?" "Yes of course. We work together. We're like sisters, same with her best friend Jenna."

Dracula couldn't help but over hear. They talked to fondly of her, but he didn't catch a name. He walked up to the teachers. "Excuse my intrusion upon your conversation, but what was the girl's name?" Ms. Maria didn't trust him, but she told him anyway. "Her name's Amy. And why do you want to know her name?" "Thank you, and that is no concern of you." "Oh no you didn't!" "Did what?" "Don't smart mouth me!" He laughed and walked away. _Amy, Amy, Amy. Beautiful. I wonder where she is._

Linda bumped into Nicole. "OW! Mom you idoit! You're drunk." "Yea so. This dancing business is so boring. Let's go home," she slurred. "Mom, who's that?" Nicole's eyes brightened. Linda turned around, and in a stuper, her mouth hung open. "Oh my God, he is so hott!" "Yea he is!" Both mother and daughter were giggling. That couldn't help but stare, and he noticed. They waved, and yet he glared at them. This confused them greatly. They went in the car, mother still drunk, and went home.

"Amy get over here! Mother needs help!" Amy was in no mood to take care of her drunk step mother. They put her on the bed, and boy was she heavy! Nicole and Amy went downstairs. "So how was the recital?" she inquired of course being there. "It was alright, and we saw this hott guy." "Really? Describe him." "Well, he had blue eyes, black hair, his was sorta pale, and he was hot. It was so weird. We waved at him, but he glared back at us." _Not suprised, I don't blama him. Who would ever look at you? _She was smiling inside, but realized that the discription was so familiar.

Soon the lights went out. A single candle lit the room, but they never touched it.


	3. Don't remember me

It was dark. The room was lighted by a single lilac candle. Nicole was in panick and shock. "Oh my God, oh my GOD! What's going on? Amy are you there? I'm scared." Nicole fiecely hugged Amy, almost squeezing the life out of her. "Ok, you can let go of me now." Nicole let go and was crying. "I don't want to die!" "It's only the power. Your mother probably forgot to pay the electric company." "No we paid that last week. I'm scared!" "Ok then. That's different. Something has to be wrong, but what?"

Dracula watched the girls. The girl with the blonde hair was screaming. He chuckled, it was so funny. Amy was calm and trying to figure it out. Oh how he loved her with all of his undead heart. He wanted to see her again, and this was a perfect moment.

Amy heard the front door open and close. "What was that?" Nicole asked, her voice frantic. "I don't know, but we better find out." All was quiet, until they heard a voice. To Amy he sounded familair.

"Hello my dears." Nicole screamed. "I didn't mean to frighten you," he said reassuringly. "You look familiar. Who are you?" Amy demanded. With a blink of an eye the man had flung Nicole across the room making her unconcsious. Amy was totally suprised. "What do you want?" She turned around facing him. As much as she had wanted to do that, Amy would not let a stranger come into their home and kill them. "I adore you from afar. Your voice is like an angel," he paused for a moment," and I want you." Amy had never had an admirer before, but somehow his voice was so soothing. The man came closer to he, holding her in his arms, and kissing her neck. Amy felt as if she were in a trance. Her head was on his shoulder, and yet she felt so calm. _SHouldn't I be panicking or something? What is he doing to me? It feels so...good._ Her eyes were closed as he was slowly kissing her neck. All of a sudden Amy felt a sharp pain in her neck like needles, but worse. He was draining her. "Stop it! Stop it!" she managed to saw with him biting into her neck. Warm blood trickled down her neck like rain. Amy felt herself fall into an abyss. Everything was black.

Dracula enjoyed the taste of her. She was so sweet. He realized of what he had done, and couldn't believe it. She was almost dead, he had drained her of almost everything. "Don't remember me even if I love you. Don't remember me."

Amy was on the couch when he left. Nicole was awake and groggy. She didn't remember anything, except that they were attacked. She found Amy lying on the couch, and she was pale. She heard footsteps coming from upstairs. "What's going on don there?" "Mom, someone came into the house and attacked us. Amy's on the couch and she's pale. We should get a doctor." "I guess you're right. If we don't then we'll get blamed for it."

Dracula watched form the window. Her stepmother was cruel, but her stepsister might have a little more heart. He regreted doing that to Amy. He could still taste her blood in his mouth, and he shivered at the thought of it. He would have to see Amy another time. She would not remember anything, not even him.


	4. If you're not the one

Amy slowly opened her eyes. It was cloudy, everything was so unclear. She was in pain. Her neck was sore and red with two puncture wounds. She was lying on a soft bed, but the room was unfamiliar. Bright white lights clouded her vision even more. She heard a beeping sound coming from a machine. Something was stuck in her arm. _Is that an IV in my arm? Where am I? _She tried to get up, but her body would not respond. Her blue eyes were blood-shot, and her body was pale, making herself seem unhuman. Someone in a white coat came in the room. He had blonde hair, but his eyes she could not tell. They seemed to have a green tint to them. "Ms. King, I'm Dr.Harris, you're in a hospital. Can you tell me what happened to you?" Amy felt that now wasn't a good time to ask questions, but she knew she had to... for her sake. "I don't remember. It's all fuzzy. All I know is that we were attacked by a man. That's all I can recall." "Thank you. You'll be going home in a few hours. The nurse will bring you some food in a minute." With that he walked out of the room, leaving Amy to sleep.

The doctor met up with Linda and Nicole. "Is she going to be ok?" Nicole inquired. "Yes she'll be fine, but teh thing is we have to know how she lost all that blood. Do you have any link or know anything?" "No doctor. I was asleep. Oh will it cost anything? I mean money of course," she fakely smiled. It was always for the money. "No, all you need to do is let her rest." Everyone left at that moment. Only the lights flickering stayed in the room, until footsteps echoed into the empty hall.

Dracula stood over Amy's bed. His dark blue eyes never blinked, never moved away. He wouldn't leave her. Dracula knew she wouldn't remember him, he had comanded that. He held her hand, softly rubbing it, and kissed it. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. "I'm sorry my love, I'm so sorry," he whispered. She was starting to wake. He would have to leave her for a while, days even. The thought of it broke his heart. He gently kissed her forehead and left.

Amy, Linda, and Nicole were home and well. Linda had not taken the doctors advice on letting her rest. Instead Amy was doing things for hours. Cleaning, cooking, washing. It could make any living person go mad, and yet Amy took it. SHe took the numbing pain, she took the harsh words said. Nicole, before caring for her fellow woman, was telling her what to do and if she did not do it fast enough, Nicole would kick her in the stomach. Amy took it all. She felt no tears, no pain. But she felt the anger, the fury wanting to burst out. It was only Sunday, and she felt as if she has been doing work for an eternity. After her chores and the abuse were over she went on the computer and was talking to her best friend Jenna.

CrAzAlAdY: so watcha doin next weekend?

RedRose39:idk, wat r u doin?

CrAzAlAdY:there's a party for Angelina's bday, wanna come?

RedRose39:I hope so

CrAzAlAdY:sry g2g, see u there

_Well that was a short conversation. _Amy feel asleep. The dark abyss was more inviting than anyother time. She felt as if she wasn't in the world, even if she had friends and a few people cared for her. Not once in her life has she ever felt love. Not once.

**Bumping into next week on Angelina's party**

Angelina was one of those girls who was pretty and popular. She had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. It was one of those weird parties, well Angelina wanted to have a _different _party. The boys wore black and the girls wore white. Jack of course was with his right hand man (and date) Will. They were hilarious together. Jenna, in a white gown, had her red hair straightened. Her emarald green eyes sparkled into the night. Amy's dress was shorter, a little above the knee. Her hair was curled in a half pony and her sapphire blue eyes aluminated the whole sky, if she could get up there. Amy wasn't in the mood for dancing, but Jenna tried to get her spirits up. "Amy come on! This is supposed to be fun. They're not here so just have fun." "Yea you're right. But who would want to dance with me? I just feel alone." "I'll dance with you!" Jack announced proudly. "I'll dance with you Jenna so that we're even." Will took Jenna's hand and they started to dance. So did Jack and Amy. The night was a blast dancing like idiots and having cake. Soon Jenna went home, but the others stayed. Will and Jack were dancing while Amy sat near the window, looking outside when it was raining.

Dracula always had fun at parties, even the younger ones. The girls were so drunk, and so menipulative. **(I know bad idea to put drunk but that's what I came up with) ** Yet he heard a familiar heart beat. He could sense Amy. Was it fate that they were here? Were they supposed to be together forever? Was it love that binded them? For this Dracula did not know, but he knew he had to see her again. He frantically searched for her. Then in all the midst of the crowd, he saw her walking. _She's so eligant. Oh Amy I love you so..._ Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. He heard nothing, saw nothing but her. He heard her heart beating so camly. "See me please..." he whispered to himself. SHe turned her head and looked into his eyes. She saw his eyes glisten and brighten in the dark. But what Dracula saw only broke his heart even more. Her eyes might have been sparkilng sapphires, but he saw an abyss. He saw sadness. He could see in her eyes that she was in pain. Alone, not loved. He read her thoughts. SHe felt useless, not even there. _A ghost. _A song came up, one that brightened her eyes a little. Dracula walked toward her.

"Would you care to dance with me?" He tried not to say love or dear or darling. All those words popped into his head. SHe looked unsure. "Alright. I'll dance with you." He held her gently, not trying to hold her close or to make her even more upset. He wanted to know what was troubling her, and he saw it. The pain inside. The anger. She was being abused by people who didn't own her. Who weren't even family. He saw the hitting the kicking. He had to ask her. He wanted to be near her. Dracula wanted her, but he must wait. Wait to gain her trust, her love. But again, he asked her anyway. "Do you belive in love at first sight?" "Well..no not really. There's no such thing as love." Those words were so chilling. He would expect himself to say those words, but not her. They were talking all night of things they both loved and hated. Realizing they had some things in common. Things Dracula hadn't realized he had. Amy started to open to him. Dracula started to realize that, _Maybe force and controling woman aren't ways to make them love you. _They both smiled, and for the first time he heard her laugh. Something so soothing, like when she sings. Then a song came on. One that they both knew, and that they started to quietly sing.

If you're not the one  
Then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one  
Then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine  
Then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine  
Would I have the strength to stand at all

I never know what the future brings  
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with

I don't want to run away  
But I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

If I don't need you  
Then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you  
Then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me  
Then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me  
Then why do I dream of you as my wife?

I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life

I don't want to run away but I can't take it  
I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you  
Then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong  
That it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart  
And pray for the strength to stand today  
Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side

I don't want to run away but I can't take it  
I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you  
Then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms

Amy felt so loved by him, but in all the fun she forgot to as his name. "My name's Dracula. You are?" he pretended to not know. "Amy. Nice to meet you." "The pleasure's all mine," he bowed and kissed her hand. They couldn't help but stare inot each other's eyes. And in all of what happened, they kissed each other. It was so passionate, so wanting. Dracula put his hands around her, pulling her closer. Amy put her hand on his chest. It was love all over again.

The party was over. Dracula would miss her, and Amy would miss him. She went over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Will I ever see you again?" he asked. "No I don't think so." He knew why, and he as much as her, wanted revenge. "I want to change that. May I have your phone number?" She smiled. "Yes. I'll miss you." "I'll miss you even more." They kissed each other one last time. "I'll call you I promise," he whispered into her ear. "I love you." He was shocked. Dracula had thought she didn't believe in...love. He smiled, and they hugged. This would be the start of something new.


	5. Loving Hands

Warning:This chapter might make you cry (idk, u might not, or I might forget to put it)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Once again it was the annual dance recital. Amy was blending into the darkness. She was wearing a black sparkilng dress that went down to her knees. Jack wasn't there this time. She was nervous more than ever. There was no one to bust up her confidience. _Oh God! I'm so nervous. Where's Jack when you need him? _Of course Lisa and Nicole were there, but strangely Linda was no where in sight. The teachers were good friends of hers, and they didn't want her to get hurt since they noticed bruises on her arms. She felt so alone, maybe acting too dramatic, but she didn't want to get in trouble. She started to play the piano for ballet. She was singing the song "I'm your lady" by Celine Dion.

Dracula wouldn't miss this for the world. He loved her so much. He was going to suprise her at intermission with flowers. He watched her fingers grace over and play each and every key. He loved her voice. Something was wrong though. Her arms looked weak, and he could feel her pain. Soon intermission came, and he rushed out of the room to meet her.

"Hi Amy. I bought you these," he said handing over the red roses. "Oh they're beautiful. Thank you. How did you know they were my favorite?" "Oh just a lucky guess." They hugged each other, but Dracula noticed something on her arms. "Darling, what happened?" "Oh nothing I..." she couldn't finish. Dracula's piercing blue eyes stared at her, and getting upset at what he read and saw in her mind. "Oh Amy, how could you let them do this to you?" He hugged her hard, not wanting to let go. She buried her face into his shoulder, her eyes watering. "Please don't cry my love." He kissed her cheek. Amy blushed, she had never cried in public before, or near a man.

Linda was walking into the building, drunk before Nicole even got up on stage. She noticed a familiar face. It was Amy. _How dare she come here! I told her to stay home and work. I'll get that little bitch after the dance is over. _Linda walked in the hallway determined to see Nicole. "Nicole did you know Amy was here?" "No I didn't! She's gonna get it." "You bet she is." Ms. Maria overheard their conversation. She had to do something, but she was busy with the students. _Oh I hope she'll get out of this. _

Dracula and Amy walked home, hand in hand. "Good night." She kissed him on the cheek. "Good night my love." Before she even got to the front step, Dracula gently took her arm, and pulled her closer to him. "I didn't give you a kiss." His lips were so inviting. He was warm and calm. Dracula's tongue explored everything, and Amy couldn't help but return the favor. "Good night, I'll call tomorrow."

"Well ,well, well. What were you doing tonight.?" Nicole asked angrily as Amy entered the house. "Umm..I.." "SHut up! You now my mother lets you stay here, and you can't even get one thing done right!" Amy didn't know what was going on, little did she know Linda was behind her, drunk and all. Linda smacked Amy in the back of the head. She fell to the ground, her back was all red. Soon Nicole joined her mother in beating her to death, and they meant it. Amy's head was bleeding, and she was all red. Scars lined her body, and her eyes were puffy and swollen. A phone rang in the distance. She could hear it, but she felt herself falling. Falling into the darkness, and she was inviting it. Amy felt herself dying in a way. But she felt hands pick her up. Loving hands.

Amy once again found herself in a hospital. Dracula was by her side. "Amy are you alright?" "I..I don't know. How did you find me?" "As I was leaving I heard something, and I tried calling you but you wouldn't answer. They did this to you? If it's the last thing I do, I'm going to kill them.'' Amy gently placed her hand on his. He sighed. An officer came into the room. "Excuse me, but as I understand your stepmother and sister are responsible for this?" Amy nodded her head. She didn't really trust the law, not after they left her with _them. _Dracula strangly, made no eye contact with him. The officer left, but he looked strange. Like in a trance.

Dracula took Amy to his apartment. Amy was well and could walk again. Dracula showed Amy to her room. Everything was red. Amy liked it, but she felt depressed a little. "Darling, don't be so sad. You are far away from them." "It's not that it's just, I'll be seeing them again in court. I give up." Dracula and Amy sat on the edge of the bed, and hugged each other. "Would you like a tour of my home?" "Maybe later," she said quietly. Amy went under the covers. Dracula looked at her. She was so sad, he couldn't take it. He layed next to her, and she feel asleep in his arms.


	6. For love or betrayal

She felt a little better when she awoke, maybe a little sore, but she was ok. Dracula was still fast asleep. **(Yes he looked adorable) ** Amy went into the bathroom and took a shower. When she was done and dressed she went into the bedroom, but he wasn't there. She sat on the bed wondering if he had left her.

"Don't worry. I'd never leave you my love."

Amy's eyes sparkled at the sight of him. "Feel a little better?" he sweetly inquired. She leaped of the bed with joy, and hugged him. "I'll take it as a yes." Amy laughed. Dracula gave her a tour of the large apartment. Strangly downstairs, they had a library. _Ok, that's weird. All he needs is his very own pool. _Sure enough Dracula had one. "Holy shit." Dracula softly giggled at her amazement. **( You know what he's thinking.) **He loved her so much. SHe was probably the _only _one he ever had feelings for.

They sat on a black leather couch in the living room. His arm was around her waiste as he whispered loving remarks in her ear. She blushed and giggled, and whispered, "I love you." She said it so soothing so seductively, he couldn't help but be turned on. His hand rested on her thigh as he kissed her, and went up her skirt. "Someone's a little naughty tonight." He smiled and started to kiss and softly bite her neck. "Maybe I am," he said slyly. She kissed him, and started to unbotton his shirt. "Now who's naughty?" He couldn't resist kissing her chest, which she enjoyed. "Before I forget, there's a little ball you might say, downstairs tonight. Would I have the honor of asking you my love?" "Of course. I'd love to go with you." She kissed him on the cheek. "Well then we should get ready." He really didn't want to end the little thing going on, but the ball was starting early.

Dracula of course was dressed in his usual attire. **(The little cape and everything from the movie) ** In his pocket was a box. A suprise for his beloved.

Down came Amy, eligantly gliding down the stairs. Her dress was a red fluid knit jersey V-neck with side ruching by Melissa Masse that went down to her knee. **(Don't ask me who it is cuz, I have no clue either. I just found this really pretty dress in a fancy magazine) **Her brown hair, as usual, were in curls. But he had never seen her hair down before, it was always up in a ponytail. Her blue eyes were a beautiful ocean blue, with sparkling pink eye shadow.

Dracula couldn't help but stare. His mouth was wide open. "You look...absolutely...amazing." She giggled. "Now don't you look handsome?" He laughed, but he couldn't help staring at her. She came closer to him, and kissed him gently on the lips. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" "No. I'm just...amazed by your beauty. I have a suprise for you." He took out the box and opened it. In it was a beautiful ruby heart on a gold chain. Now it was Amy's turn to look in amazement. He put it around her neck, and Amy saw a spark light in his eyes. "It looks beautiful on you." "Are we going to dance or what?"

Nicole and her friend Lisa were alone at the party. She heard that Amy was with a so called "friend". Nicole was burning with anger. _How could she get us in trouble like that? _"Nicole stop figiting, damn it! It's not her fault, it's yours and your mother's." Nicole wasn't paying attention to her friend. _ Lisa was supposed to be siding with me! Not with that brat! _ A few minutes later she saw Amy dancing with a really handsome and hott guy. Jealousy could be seen on her face.

"Dracula I'll be back in a minute. I'm just going to get a drink." He watched her quietly walk to the bar. **(Yes I know. No under age drinking. But she just asking for a Pepsi, I garuantee that.) **A familiar figure caught his attention. It was Nicole. _That snivering bitch came here! Hehe. I have an idea. _He walked over to her. "May I ask for a little company?" "Hell yea!" Nicole flung herself in his arms, and as they walked away she looked over her shoulder to see Amy waiting in line to get a drink.

Amy ordered a small Pepsi, and searched for her love in the dense crowd. _Where is he? Not now of all times. _In the dark shadows of the pillars in the back of the room was where she found _them. _Dracula was kissing her neck, and his hand was resting on her back. Amy dropped her drink, a tear rolling down her face. She ripped the necklace off, and threw it on the floor. SHe stormed up to his room, packed all of her belongings, and went to see an old friend of hers to stay with.

Dracula wasn't enjoying this. Nicole was sticky with sweat. _I can't believe I'm actually doing this!_ Soon enough his fangs sank into her neck. Blood was oozing from the wounds, as she tried so hard to scream. Her sight was fading, and she was dead. **(Yea! The wicked witch of the east is dead! Now it's onto the west) **Dracula slowly walked over the dead corpse that lay before him. He felt strange. _Somethings wrong. But wha... _ He stepped on something. It was Amy's necklace. _Oh no. She saw... _The heart was broken in half, just like a ...a broken heart. He ran to his room, but found it empty. Nothing of hers appeared in his room. He had to talk to her, somehow.

Amy was crying in Ms.Maria's arms. "Wait a second. He was with Nicole? Honey that man has to be crazy to want to be with her!" "He was kissing her!" "Ok, ok. It's ok. It's over. You're not going to see them ever again." "But I miss him, yet I'm hate him for this!" She couldn't help but sobb and cry. Amy had been betrayed one too many times. Maria took Amy to a little empty roo with a small bed in it. "I know it's not much, but..." "No it's ok. You didn't know I was coming."

Dracula watched from afar. Amy was depressed, sad, and angry all at the same time. _I shouldn't have done that. I should've waited for her to become my bride to get her revenge. Stupid, stupid! _ He saw her fall asleep. He would have to talk to her another time, but for now he needed a few hours of sleep himself.


	7. Meant to be

It was so cold and empty. There were no arms to hold her, no one beside her. The room was blank, nothing but an abyss. She felt so alone, and longed for him to hold her. But he wasn't there. He was with someone else, or so she thought. No matter how hard she tried to go to sleep, she couldn't. She couldn't becuase she was thinking of him. Dracula holding her, kissing her. She cried into her pillow, finally falling asleep.

Dracula was so cold. Colder than before. Without her, he flet like nothing. She had been the one to open his heart, and he felt that he did the same to her. He could feel her sorrow, her pain. He felt like the biggest idiot on the planet. Dracula stared at the ceiling, trying to figure out how he was going to get her back. The necklace he gave her was fixed, yet it didn't have the same spark to it. It wasn't the same without her. He couldn't sleep without knowing she was safely in his arms, holding her close to him.

Amy awoke to the smell of warm pancakes. Groggy and depressed she went downstairs. "Amy would you like a few?" "Yes please." Maria, seeing her this way, could stand it. "Amy you have to stop being so depressed. It isn't good. Look, how about we have a girl's day out? Maybe it will take your mind off of...him." Amy thought of it for a moment. "I guess." Maria smiled and turned on the small tv in the kitchen. The news report was boring, until a sudden flash came. "A young teenage girl was found today at an apartment complex today. She suffered blood loss. There are no witnesses to the crime. The mother has just identified the body. I'm sorry to saw that it is Nicole King." Maria turned off the tv, shock written on her face. "Oh my God! Amy, she's dead. Oh my God!" _That leaves one more. I wonder... did he do that or once he left it happened? _"Amy if he did that...you'll have to turn him in." "What why me?" "Well you did see him with her." Amy didn't even look at Maria. "Oh I'm sorry honey, you've gone through enough. Come on we'll get dressed and go to the mall."

Dracula was at the jewlers yet again looking for the perfect thing for her, and to tell her he was sorry. Nothing seemed to sparkle the way she did. He missed her so much. He promised her he would never leave. _I'm the most stupid man in the world to hurt her that way. Any man would be. _Out of the corner of his eye, he saw _her. _He swore it could be fate that brings them together so many times. SHe was with that teacher from the recitals. Amy looked sad, like nothing could brighten her day. He wanted to run over to her, hold her, and kiss her. He would do _anything _to be with her again.

Amy could have sworn she saw him. **(Sorry I keep going back and forth) **She did, but turned away. Maria had been trying to make her laugh or smile. "Amy come on. Can't you at least smile? You're far away from Linda, Nicole's dead. Why aren't you happy?" "Because he broke my heart. I loved him, and this is what he does to me." "I give up. Nothing will make you happy." Maria made a really funny looking face that was all wrinkled up. Amy was laughing histarically, and so did Maria. Dracula heard her, and giggled to himself. She was wonderful. Everything was. "Amy, I'll be right back. Why don't you find a little outfit. I'll pay for it." Amy felt a chill go down her back, but it strangly felt familiar. Behind her Dracula was standing tall and proud. He smiled at her and walked over to her. Amy pretended she didn't know he was coming, but she couldn't help but look at him. He was so handsome and eligant. "Amy darling, I'm so sorry. I miss you so much. I can't sleep or do anything without you. Please forgive me. I'll do anything." Amy didn't look at him, but was listening to his offer. _Anything? How about begging for a while. _ SHe knew that it was cruel of her to do that, but she wanted to see if he truely loved her, which he did. He sighed. Dracula had read her thoughts, and he hated begging if he had to do it. "Amy please I beg you. I love you." He went down on one knee. Amy looked down, and stared at him. She finally smiled, and he hugged her. "I miss you too. I can't do anything without you either." A tear rolled down Dracula's face. "Why are you crying? I'm the one who's supposed to be crying." "I don't want to lose you again. Amy I love you so much." He kissed her in public. Maria witnessed the whole thing. _They really are meant to be together. _


	8. The truth

Amy had not seen any of her friends in a long time. She had asked Dracula earlier if they could have a party at his apartment. She was going to see if her friend Jackie would be coming. They had been friends since the 1st grade, but she had moved away to California. Dracula agreed, and was excited at meeting old friends. Being with Amy once again was the greatest thing on earth. Nothing could rip them apart now, not after all they had been through together. "Darling, I have something to tell you, later though when everyone leaves. I hope you are not mad at me for it." "Why would I be mad at you, my love. Whay are you telling me later?" "I have my reasons." She laughed, and kissed him on the cheek. "Now where were we before the ball?" Dracula picked her up, and both landed on the couch. Her hands were running through his black hair, as they kissed. The bell rang. "Oh crap not now. i was only getting started," Dracula complained. "Don't worry we'll finish later maybe more." He looked at her seductively. "I love the way you think Amy my love."

And at the door Jackie was standing. "Oh my God! JACKIE! Long time no see!" "Nice to see you too buddy." They both hugged each other. Dracula shook her hand, and felt sort of a vibe from her. "Jealousy, Dracula?" He smiled. "Maybe...I didn't get a hug." "You liar!" All three were laughing when Jenna, Jack, Maria, and the pizza guy came. It was all chit chat. Jackie couldn't help but stare at the handsome man before her. Dracula was so cute and hott. Dracula read her thoughts, and was a little shocked. He was not going to ruin yet again, their relationship. He loved Amy, he always would. "Dracula I'm going to go downstairs to see if they have some drinks." Jackie went up to Dracula. "So...you and Amy are going out?" "Yes. Why do you ask?" "Just wondering." "Look if you're trying anything, don't do it. Amy's been through enough." Jackie looked down. "Well... I can't help it. I can see anyway that you two are meant for each other. So are you going to ask her?" "Maybe. I do have a ring and necklace to give her." He opened both boxes. "They're beautiful. She'll love them. No hard feelings?'' "No hard feelings." "So I see you guys are getting along." Dracula hugged Amy. "I love you." "I love you too Draccie." "Draccie? I like that. I have something for you." He gave her the necklace that they fixed. "It's still as beautiful as ever. Why are you kneeling?" "Amy will you marry me?" Amy was histarical with tears and laughter. "Yes! YES!" She hugged him. "OH MY GOD AMY'S GETTING MARRIED!" Both Jackie and Amy were jumping up and down. "Remember when we promised each other that we both would be each other's bridesmaid?" "Yea of course."

Everyone left. It was just Amy and Draccie. (Sorry had to put that) "Now what did you have to tell me?" Dracula froze. "You might get mad at me. I guess it's kind of like lying to you." "What do you mean?" "Amy, I'm a vampire. Dracula... I'm the king of vampires. I knew you would be angry." "I'm not angry. I'm shocked that I've been asked to marry a vampire. I still love you, and I still mean it when I say yes." He hugged her. Dracula was standing infront of a mirror, but he cast no reflection.


	9. Songs of new Friends of old

Hugging each other, he comforted her shock. Amy never knew he was a vampire. He told her about the first time he ever laid eyes on her. Of course she was shocked. "Ever since then, I can't get you out of my system." Amy blushed. "That's so sweet Draccie." "I love it when you call me Draccie." Dracula's head was resting on her lap as they swung on the bench swing that was in the backyard of the apartment that was near the pool. "Will you sing for me please? I haven't heard that beautiful voice of yours in a while." "I don't know..." "Please, I'll beg again for you." Amy laughed histarically. "You're that desperate to hear me sing?" "Yes my love." "Well...ok...but I don't know what to sing." "Anything as long as I hear your voice." She was running her hands through his hair, but she still had no idea what to sing. Then it hit her. A song that she had known all her life. "I hope you like it." "I always do."

"Dancing bears, painted wings,

things I always remember,

and a song someone sings once

upon A December.

Someone holds me safe and warm,

horses prance through a silver

storm.

Figures dancing gracefully, upon my

memory.

Far away long before, glory and grim

endeavors, things my heart use

to know, once upon a December.

And a song someone sings...once upon

a December."

Dracula happily sighed and sat up. "Darling could your words be anymore beautiful and poetic?" " You really liked it?" "Of course. Anything you sing is beautiful." She blushed and gently kissed his cheek. "Oh Amy I can't live without you." His hand rested on her hip, as he kissed her. They went inside back into the apartment, and turned on the tv. "Damn it I hate it when nothing good is on." "Stop being so dramatic Draccie." "What I do hate it..." She kissed him as they layed in bed holding each other. It was inturrupted by a knock on the door. It was Jackie. "Jackie do you want a drink?" "Yes, thanks."

Of course they were both alone on the couch. "So are you two going to plan your wedding any time soon?" "Maybe, when she wants to tak about it." "That's sweet. Are you going to get her something?" "Maybe..." "You and 'maybe'." "Here ya go Jackie." "Thanks Amy, Oh I forgot to tell you about Jennifer's marriage." "Oh you're sister? What happened?" "Her husband killed her." "What?" "Yea, I forgot to tell you, but I really didn't feel comfortable about telling you infront of everyone." Dracula was in the bathroom when both were talking. "I have to go, by Amy." Both friends hugged each other. Amy went in the kitchen when Dracula walked Jackie to the door. "Thanks, and good luck with the wedding." Jackie kissed him on the cheek. Amy saw what happened, but knew she was truly thanking him. '' You saw that didn't you?" "Yea..." "You don't really mind?" "No, she just needed some comfort, and I know she wouldn't do that to me."


	10. Trust

Linda was lying on her bed. Chip bag in hand with other food wrappers all over her room. After Nicole's death and Amy leaving she had nothing to do with her life. Except plan revenge. Amy was happy with her friends, and Linda suffered at the hands of her daughters fate. Her mind was as twisted as Jack The Ripper's. Always thinking about ways to kill, Amy. She was in a drunken stupper, hench the vodka bottle in her hand. Mumbling to herself was the only way she could actually think. "I've got it," she said burping after. "I'll hire a hit man!"

Dracula, Amy, and Jackie were out on the town. Seeing movies, going to a restuarant, and of course shopping. Dracula's hands never left Amy. He wanted to stay by her always. He kissed her in public, and he didn't care if anyone say. But maybe tonight wasn't such a good time to do this. Linda's plan was going to be coming in full circle. But of course Linda was so drunk she forgot to tell the hit man of what Amy looked like. All he knew was that she had brown hair. Both Jackie and Amy had brown hair, but he assumed that Amy had no boyfriend. Yet Dracula was holding her.

"Is it ok if I go back to your apartment and get something?" "Sure we'll wait for you down here." Jackie went upstairs, the hit man following her as well. Once she was inside, and there was no one in sight, he attacked. Linda had said that she didn't care how he did it, but just do it. He rapped her repeatedly, covering her mouth.

"Something doesn't sound right." "What are you talking about?" "Jackie." "Your vampire senses kicking in?" "Yea, we should check on her." They ran upstairs and found the hit man on top of her. Dracula flung him off of her. "Who sent you?" "Linda, Amy's step mother." "Jackie are you alright?" "No..." Jackie was crying and sobbing all at once. DRacula killed him, and was by Jackie's side along with Amy. "Call the police."

The crime, brutal. Yet it went by so quickly. There would be no trial, but just a newspaper artical. Dracula was by Jackie's side, while Amy was getting her a drink. "Thank you so much." "I just wish we were there before it happened." "Yea, but then Amy would've been killed. I thank you." She kissed him on the lips and hugged him. "Ok, you have to stop doing that. I'm engaged to Amy. If she finds out, she'll be furious. I'll have to tell her." "Sorry, but I can't help it." "You shouldn't anyway. It's wrong." _Wait a second. 'It's wrong.' Did I just say that? Me! Of all the... I'm being too good, but I love Amy. _"Yea you're right. I'm sorry. We both need to tell her." "That we can agree on."

"WHat are you two talking about? Tell me what?" Both looked at each other, then at Amy. "Darling, forgive me. Well, I'm trying to put this in a nice way and..." "I kissed Dracula." "What!" "Yea I kissed him. It was an accident though. I didn't mean to. I don't want to ruin what you both have for each other." "My love I'm sorry." "No need to apologize..." "Please do not be angry." "I was going to say that I wasn't mad at you, but just disappointed. I love you and I forgive both of you." "I better get going to the doctors. I'll see you at the wedding." Jackie left and all was silent. "You're mad." "No I'm not." "Amy, I can read your mind. Please, I love you." "Well you might have to earn my trust again." "How about this." He kissed her, and picked her up. "What are you doing?" "Something I've been wanting to do for a long time."


	11. Ruined

Dracula gently placed her on the bed, and started kissing her. "So what did you have in mind?" "Something more than this," he replied. A loud knock was pounded upon the door. "Not now! Of all times." It was Jackie again, this time pleading to see Amy. "What's wrong?'' "I need to talk to Amy," she gasped. "Yea, I'm here." "Oh Amy, I'm pregnant..." "What did you just say?" "I'm pregnant...from the hit man..." she gasped and sobbed. "Oh my God! What are you going to do about it?" "I don't know...I'm scared Amy." "It's ok." Amy comforted Jackie and they sat on teh couch. "Draccie could you get her a glass of water please?" she asked, her voice calm and quiet. Dracula was upset at the moment. _Why does this always happen? Amy is so calm, and yet Jackie... Amy is truely brave, and so is Jackie. We need to get rid of Linda. _Dracula gave Jackie the water. "All of this happened so quickly...Oh God!" she leaped into AMy's arms for comfort. "Are you going to..." "I am." "Have an abortion?" "I already did..." Amy's eyes bugged out of her head. "You did that?" Jackie nodded. "I will go now, it seems as if I am ruining your time together." "No we're not mad. Just be careful."

"Well that ruined the moment." "Draccie! She's in shock it isn't her fault, it's mine." Dracula stared at her. "Amy no it isn't...'' "Yes it is. My stupid step mother is in charge of this. I should never have..." "Don't say it. Please don't say it. I'm not even reading your mind, and still I know that you are about to say it." Amy was silent. "It's my fault. I should never have been born..." "I knew it. My love it is not your fault it was an accident. I'm gald you were born...otherwise I would never be as happy as I am with you. I'd be lonely and miserable. Something about you completes me." She hugged him. "How about we just sit infront of the tv, and see if anything funny is on. Maybe that will cheer us up." Dracula nodded. _Great, nothing funny. Just romance movies. Maybe this will be a good time to figure out when I am going to actually do what I had in mind. _"I love you." Amy buried her face into his shoulder. "I love you too." Soon both were fast asleep, smiling.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Sorry it's so short...


	12. chapter 12

"I'm so excited!" "Darling, so am I, but what about the church? You know that vampires...can't go in there." "Yes, I know, but how about we do it outside? Have a..." "No priest. It can't be anything with God. I'm a vampire..." "Yes, I know for the hundreth time. Draccie, please...for me..." "Alright...But under one condition..." "Oh and what's that?" Dracula evily grinned at his love. "What is it?" "What I had in mind...remember?" "Draccie we are going to do that anyway." "Yea, I know... but..." Now she glared at him. "Alright, I'll stop with that, but I love you too much." "I love you too Draccie. When do you want to have the wedding?" "How about Wednesday?" "That's two days from now..." "I know, but I want you really badly. Really badly, and we also have to get rid of Linda." "Good point. Alright Wednesday it is. So who are we inviting?" "I have no family, friends...dead..." "Oh poor Draccie. No one?" "No...But I'm alright with it. So what about you?" "Well there's Jack, Jenna, Roy, and Jackie." "Short list. Seems your friend's names most start with J. So it's going to be a very small party." Amy laughed, "Yea I guess. After being stuck with Linda and Nicole, I really didn't have that many friends." "I feel your pain. Ams, how about we come back here and have teh party?" "Alright, I'm fine with that. You called me Ams..." "Yea and...?" "Well, you usually call me darling, or my love...I'm so used to it." Dracula hugged her. "But anything you call me is fine," she said.

Linda was determened to get even, but of course, she was always drunk. She couldn't believe Amy was engaged and getting married. Something had to be done, and fast. Her blonde hair was matted and frizzed, while her make up was smudged and black. If she was going to do something, so would do it herself. **(Not like it's going to work since she's drunk) **

**XxXxXxXxXxXXXXX**

**Sorry, wedding is in next chapter...**


	13. The wedding end

It was Wednesday, teh big day. Amy was in her white gown, nervous and excited. Jackie was with her. "Amy are you alright?" "Yea, I'm just nervous and happy." "I can't thank you enough for inviting me and making me your maid of honor." "No problem, we're best friends remember?" "You bettcha." "So there's one more person, Ron, and he's coming." "Is he Dracula's friend?" "No, he's mine, I hope you guys will meet." "Yea, ok."

Dracula was as nervous as his bride to be. Pacing the ground outside in the sun made him nervous, and that there was a priest. God was not his favorite person or subject in teh world, but he respected what Amy wanted. He was also nervous that Linda would show up, drunk as always. His cute tux was tight against him, but he was nervous as hell. But he knew seeing Amy coming down the grass ile, would be making him feel like he was actually in heaven, well not really. Her beauty was astounding, and she was his angel, his light, his everything. "What is the problem?" the priest said. Dracula hesitated before answering," Just nervous." "That happens all the time. Just think of her alright?" "Whatever you say...father," he really didn't want to say that. He felt disgusted, but he was doing this for Amy, his love. Thinking of her did make him feel better, and calmer. The music started. Dracula stood there, waiting anxiously for his love to come. Her beautiful white gown made everything look so pale in comparrision to her. The few people that were there, watched teh beauty walk down with grace. Amy stood next to Dracula, smiling at him.

Linda listened to every word, waiting for the right moment. Little did she know that Amy had a friend of hers stand by, and wait to get rid of her. She was still messy, and ugly. Her breath still had teh scent of vodkas and martinis. Now she was going to make the move.

"Dracula, do you take this woman as your wife?" "I do." "And Amy do you take this man to be your husband?" "I do..." "Hold it right there." Amy recognized the familiar voice that sent a chill down her spine. Ron quickly and suddenly grabbed Linda, and literally kicked her to her car. Linda in pain and drunk with a bottle in her hand took a swing at Ron, but missed. Dracula was grateful that she wasn't going to ruin their marriage. "You may now kiss the bride." Dracula immediatly took Amy into his arms, and kissed her.

The party was few in number, but fun at least. Jackie sat there, watching people dance, even if they weren't invited. Amy felt bad for her friend, that was sitting all alone. "It's time for the couple to dance." Dracula took her in his warm embrace, and Amy felt for the first time in years, truely free. Freer that a bird on the wind, or a horse galloping through open fields. Everyone was talking and everything, but of course it wasn't complete. Dracula whispered in her ear, "So what does it take to get your attention?" "In a dream my love, you will find my heart," she gleefully replied. "That's a song..." "Yes, and I love it, just like I love you." "Now that gets me excited." Amy giggled, and then looked over to Jackie. "Dracule why don't you go dance with her?" "But we just got married, and I still have to earn your trust..." "Please, she looks all alone..." "Alright."

Jackie sat in the chair, waiting. "Would yo ulike to dance?" Jackie stared at Dracula, his hands ready to hold hers. "But your married, and we have no feelings for each other..." "Please, you look all alone." Jackie grabbed his hand, and both started to dance. She looked over to Amy, who was smiling. Jackie couldn't help but smile either. She went outside on teh steps. "Jackie why are you crying all of a sudden?" "I'm so happy for you, and I'm all alone." "Oh Jackie, no one is ever truely alone. Come, I have someone I want you to meet." Jackie followed and there stood a tall man. "Jackie, this is Ron." "Hi Jackie, it's a pleasure to meet you." "Pleasure to meet you too Ron." Both were immediatly attracted to each other. Amy stood proudly next to her husband. "What did you do now Ams?" "Just made an old friend happy." "Well aren't you a saint?" "No, just a really good friend." Both hugged each other. Soon everyone was on teh dance floor dancing to :

You're a polished diamond

Now you're feeling kinda rough

Yes i know how long you been searching

For the perfect touch

You better hear what i say

I can tell your eyes are just about to

Give you away

Cause there's the girl

That you were after

Feel your heart beating faster now

There's the girl that you were after

Can you say that you don't

Want her anymore

Just take my word now

Cause you know it's true

She ain't good enough

For the likes of you

You better hear what i say

I can tell your eyes are just about

To give you away

Cause there's the girl

That you were after

Feel your heart beating faster now

There's the girl that you were after

And all the time you can't get past her

There's the girl that you were after

Broken glass, complete disaster

There's the girl that you were after

Can you say that you don't

Want her anymore

I believed you once

When you explained

That it wasn't to tough

To forget her name

Cause there's the girl

That you were after

Feel your heart beating faster now

There's the girl that you were after

And all the time you can't get past her

There's the girl that you were after

Broken glass, complete disaster

There's the girl that you were after

Can you say that you don't

Want her anymore

There's the girl

There's the girl

There's the girl

There's the girl

The evening was cool, and Amy stood in her nightgown near teh window. "It's such a beautiful night Draccie." "Not as beautiful as you my love." Amy kissed his cheek. "So now that we are married, we still have to..." "Do what you had in mind, darling?" "Yes..." Dracule picked Amy up, and put her on teh bed. "First things first..." "What's that Draccie?" His fangs grew out of his mouth, trying not to scare his beloved. Dracula bit down on her neck, drinking the warm blood. Soon memories came back to him, of how he had done this before. **(Chapter 2 I believe)** "It might hurt a bit, when you change, but you'll feel better than ever." Amy looked into his eyes, "I love you so much." Soon they made love...but something was nagging at Amy. "What is it my love?" "Linda..." Amy was hungry for revenge that she rightfully deserved. She remembered all the times Linda had hurt her. "How about we finish this later, and get a bite to eat?"

Linda was cold and bruised. It couldn't get any worse for her, or so she thought. She recognized a familiar face. "Amy, I'm gonna kill you." "I'm afraid the tables have turned, Linda," she said her fangs ready to pierce the neck of her torturer. "No, please no..." Amy feircly bit her neck, almost riping teh skin. Linda cried in agony, her breathing slowly stopping. Soon it was all over. "Amy now you are truely free, come let's go back to bed." Both left, holding hands. Now everything was at peace.

**The End **

**I hope you enjoyed**


End file.
